This invention relates to a cup component of an orthopaedic joint prosthesis.
Orthopaedic joint prostheses for replacement of joints such as the hip and shoulder joints generally comprise a cup component and a mating component which has a convex head which can be received in the cup and can articulate relative to the cup. For example a hip joint prosthesis can comprise a femoral component having a stem part which can be implanted in the intramedullary canal of the femur and a head part on a neck which is inclined to the axis defined by the intramedullary canal. The joint prosthesis includes an acetabular component which comprises a metal shell which is fixed within the patient's acetabulum and a bearing part, frequently formed from a polymeric material such as ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene, which is fixed within the shell. An anatomic shoulder joint prosthesis can comprise a humeral component having a stem part and a convex head, and a glenoid component with a bearing part which defines a concave bearing surface against which the head of the humeral component can articulate. A reverse shoulder joint prosthesis can comprise a glenoid component with a convex head part, and a humeral component with a stem part and an epiphyseal part which, with a bearing part, defines a concave bearing surface against which the head part of the glenoid component can articulate.